callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ray Gun
"Its a toy?" (tłumaczenie. "Czy to zabawka?") - Jeden z marines po zdobyciu Ray Gun`a w Verruckt. '''Ray Gun - '''to pierwszy Wonder Weapon. Występuje w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops i w Call of Duty: Black Ops II w trybie zombie. Jest bardzo znaną i lubianą bronią dlatego że jest w niemalże wszystkich mapach w trybie zombie i że jest potężną bronią.thumb|400px|Ray Gun Ray gun strzela zieloną energią (czerwoną gdy jest ulepszony) która potrafi zabić małą hordę zombie a nawet dużą hordę (jeśli jest niska runda). Ray gun ma pewną wadę, że jak strzeli się nim zbyt blisko siebie to otrzymujemy obrażenia co często może doprowadzić do powalenia lub do śmierći co powoduje że niektórzy gracze nie biorą tej broni (jeśli mają DLC Venegance to czasami specjalnie go nie biorą by zdobyć Ray Gun`a Mark II otóż dlatego że tych broni nie można nosić w tym samym czasie) ale ten efekt znika gdy ma się PHD Flopper. Ray gun potrafi zabić 1 strzałem zombie ale do rundy 22 (25 gdy jest ulepszona). Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Porter`s X2 Ray Gun, ilość zapasowej amunicji zostaje zwiększona ze 160 do 200 strzałów, a magazynek mieści 2 razy więcej amunicji. Ray Gun`a można wylosować ze skrzynki losującej. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II istnieje perma-perk który pozwala zdobyć ray gun`a gdy kupi się Olimpię (jako broń na ścianie). By zdobyć ten perma-perk, trzeba do skutku kupować amunicję do Olimpii, traci się go gdy dojdzie się do rundy 11. thumb|400px|Ray Gun w rękach Agenta CIA Ciekawostki *jego ulepszoną wersję stworzył go naukowiec H. Porter ; *w World at War w wersji polskiej nazywa się pistolet laserowy a w Black Ops (i w II ), Blaster; *Można go zdobyć w misji Mały opór w World at War; *Nazwa ulepszonego Ray gun`a nawiązuje do twórcy tej broni bo nazywa się Porter`s X2 Ray Gun;thumb|400px|John Kennedy trzymający Ray Gun`a *Podczas przeładowania Ray gun'a można zauważyć iż na jego bateriach (amunicji) znajduje się znaczek skażenia oraz napis ATOM.Z czego można wywnioskować że jest ona zasilana energią atomową;thumb|400px|Baterie wspomniane w Ciekawostkach *Ray Gun i Thundergun są jedynymi broniami które można znaleźć w kampanii (ale thundergun ma swoją własną ikonę a ray gun ma ikonę M1911); *Jest jedyną Wonder Weapon która pojawia się we wszystkich mapach w trybie zombie (nie ma go w trybie Żałoba ale jest w tym trybie w Mob of the Dead i w Buried) ; *Gdy nim strzelimy, popycha nas do tyłu (podobnie do Winter Howl); *Ray Gun`a może mieć każdy gracz. thumb|400px|Porter`s X2 Ray Gun w Nuketown Zombiesthumb|400px|Porter`s X2 Ray Gun w Call of Duty: Black Ops II; *W Buried i w Origins ma inny wygląd. *W CoD Black Ops 2 gdy zostaniemy powaleni i czołgamy się do innego gracza na górnej części ray gun'a mozna zobaczyc logo grupy 935. thumb|400px|Ray Gun w Buried thumb|400px|Ulepszony Ray Gun w Buried Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:Wonder Weapon Kategoria:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Call of Duty Black Ops II